


The Golden Heart

by EricaX



Series: Rich Duck and His Accountant [2]
Category: DuckTales
Genre: Adventure, Folklore, Golden Heart, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, True Love, manipluation, myth, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Scrooge McDuck is after lost treasure. This time its the legendary Golden Heart, which is said to give the beholder triple their already owned fortune! Scrooge would certainly love to triple his 3 cubic acres! Fenton will be helping him get it! Though he'll have to be quick, for it seems Flintheart Glomgold is also interested in it. Scrooge/Fenton pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Golden Heart

Chapter 1

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Aww, come on, M'ma!" cried out the shrill voice of Fenton Crackshell as he tried desperately to gain his mother's attention. "Don't do this to meeeee!"

Iva Crackshell tore her gaze away from her soap opera long enough to glare daggers at her flustered son. "I told you, Fenton!" she hissed. "I haven't touched any of your clothes! Let alone your work clothes! Do you really think I touch anything of yours? The only time I do is if it's over top of the remote and you know the remote is usually glued to my hand!" She turned back to the television.

Fenton grumbled in frustration from his spot next to the couch. He should have known his mother wouldn't be any help.

He was still wearing his onesie space pajamas and he was supposed to be at work already! He was surprised Scrooge hadn't called him yet demanding to know where he was at!

"I told you my clothes needed washing and you said you would wash them!" accused Fenton as he looked behind the television.

"And you believed me!?" scoffed Iva before she added vehemently, "Touch those antennas and you're dead, mister! I finally got the damn thing working!" Fenton flinched and backed away from the television before going around to the other side of the living room.

He set back into action by going around the other side of the couch. He was searching for his usual waistcoat and three quarter sleeve jacket, or rather, his last clean one. All the rest of them were horribly wrinkled and badly in need of washing.

He fell to his knees, checking underneath the couch for the fifth time. He pushed aside several empty microwaveable trays and empty bags that were once filled with chips. He had never been one to mind a bit of a mess and a bit of clutter, but lately the disheveled atmosphere of their home was starting to drive Fenton a bit nuts.

If Fenton thought about it long enough, he'd probably stem this back to the fact that he spent more time at the McDuck Mansion these days than anywhere else and that place was as clean as clean could get! Absolutely spotless! Which only made the piles of trash around the trailer all the more noticeable.

"M'Ma!" whined Fenton from under the couch. "Don't you ever get tired of this place always looking like such a pigsty!?"

Iva rolled her eyes and pulled at one of the curlers in her hair. "Are you insinuating that I'm a bad house keeper?"

Fenton pulled himself out from under the couch, pulling out a very moldy banana peel. He glared at it in disgust as he tossed it into the trash bin by the door. "That is EXACTLY what I'm insinuating, M'ma!" He pointed to the trash can. "That banana peel was practically growing NEW things!"

Unfazed, Iva replied sarcastically. "Great, now maybe we can start that garden I've always wanted to plant."

Fenton smacked his palm to his forehead.

"Now, move aside, Fenton. My new favorite show is starting!"

Fenton did as he was told and moved aside. It was then that he noticed what time it was. He squeaked in alarm. "It's already 9 o'clock!? I was supposed to be at work an hour ago!"

He dashed back into his bedroom and went straight to his bed, which was hardly seen from all the clothes that were piled over it. His room was a disaster area; all of his clothes pulled out from their drawers as he tried to find his work clothes. He had nothing that was clean! All of his laundry was dirty!

Fenton closed his eyes and groaned. "Okay, I just have to find something ELSE to wear!"

He started sorting through all his clothes and after a minute of searching, his heart sunk when he realized that nothing presentable was clean. Just his pajamas and undershirts and his old uniform from the bean factory. "I need something PROFESSIONAL! Something that Scroogey WON'T kick me out of his office for!"

He paused and his eyes went wide. He then dove for his pillow and pulled out something that was underneath it! "Not the best idea, but it's all I've got!"

Five minutes later, Fenton walked out of his bedroom and stepped in front of Iva, who tore her eyes away from the commercial to look at him. She frowned at what she saw. "Isn't that McDuck's coat?"

It was. Fenton was wearing one of Scrooge's many navy blue jackets with the red collar and cuffs. The accountant looked down at himself and nodded. "Yeah, this is Scroogey's."

"Okay...Why do YOU have it?"

Fenton turned cherry red. "Uh..." he pulled at his collar. "Well, you know how I was having trouble sleeping last month?"

"Yes, you kept waking up in the middle of the night, hollering and crying. I couldn't get any sleep. What's your point?" replied Iva sharply.

"Well, I asked myself...What makes me feel better? Cause it was getting really bad and I said...well, being with Scroogey makes me feel better. But of course, he wouldn't let me stay with HIM at night-Trust me-I asked-and so...I came up with the next best thing! I took one of his jackets!" He paused and sniffed the material. "It smells like Scroogey! He always spells like freshly printed money and tea leaves. It's soothing-to me at least! And so I took this and have been sleeping with it ever since!"

Iva just raised an eyebrow at him. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more strange."

Fenton ignored her comment or perhaps simply didn't hear it. He pulled at his jacket. "Sure, its wrinkly, but it's better than going in to work with my 'Happy Ducky University' shirt!"

"I think you're better off with the knock-off college shirt. McDuck is not gonna be happy when he sees you wearing that."

"Pshhaw! He'll be flattered!" laughed Fenton. He looked at the clock and squeaked in alarm once again. "Alright, now I REALLY have to go! Bye M'Ma!" He quickly kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door, grabbing his briefcase in the process.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ha ha!" came the victorious, half mad cackle of the world's richest duck. "Ya always were horrible at business, Flinty! This jus' further proves it!"

Currently, the two most richest ducks in the world were standing in Scrooge McDuck's office, nearing the end of a business negotiation. Scrooge was overlooking the legal papers over his soon to be property.

Flintheart Glomgold stood several feet in front of him, his hands crossed over his chest. The other duck grunted at Scrooge's excitement. "Heh! You're doin' me a favor by buying that land, Scroogey! You don't realize how worthless it is!"

Scrooge was too busy patting himself on the back as he sorted through the paperwork they had both just signed that made his newest investment official. He eyed his rival from his seat behind his office desk. "You also were always a sore loser" he goaded.

Flintheart's frown deepened at the mockery. "Just you wait, McDuck. You'll find there is nothing but useless landmarks and dead trees on that property. Not to mention bad locals in the area. Its dead wood, McDuck, along with barren lands. Its not worth any more than the ol' folklore its known for."

Scrooge chuckled as though he was remembering some sort of inside joke. "I know. That's why I bought it."

"Are you joshin' me?! You believe that hogwash?" gasped Flintheart.

"Call it what ya will" smirked Scrooge. "It's none of yer concern now, is it?"

Flintheart crossed his arms, his cane in one hand. "I'm tellin' ya, McDuck. One of these day, you're gonna make a bad deal and screw yourself over too badly to recover."

"So kind of ya to show such concern, Flinty" replied Scrooge sarcastically. "We both know how happy yeh'd be if I went bankrupt and became a homeless person of the street."

There was a slight flicker of emotion on Flintheart's face that Scrooge wasn't able to discern before his rival's face went blank once more. "Well, consider it me bein' charitable in offering ya good advice then. That legend you spoke of? I may have some information about it that may help yeh?"

Scrooge scowled. "And why should I trust you? And if yeh wanted the treasure, you'd have gone after it yerself!"

Flintheart shrugged. "I don't believe it. I just thought I'd be charitable, like I said."

"Oh, go soak yer head, Flintheart! The deal is over. Why are you still here?" snapped Scrooge. He was growing bored of this idle chatter. He had work to do. He put the paperwork safely inside his desk and rose from his chair.

"Can't a man stay and chat like ol' friends?" asked Flintheart.

Scrooge narrowed his eyes and glared. "We are not friends, Flintheart. Far from."

Flintheart shrugged and leaned on his cane. "We're much alike, McDuck. Despite how much you hate to admit it, we're two sides of the same coin. Perhaps it would be a wise move to spend more time together. As they say, love your enemy?"

Scrooge made a face. "Yech! No thank you! Now get out, Flintheart. Yer givin' me heart burn!" He walked around the other side of the desk; ready to push Glomgold out his doors himself if he had to. He had other plans to that day.

Flintheart was about to reply when the doors to the office slammed open. Both of the rich ducks stared in shock as Fenton came barreling through the door and nearly collided with them in his frenzy to stop. Fenton was panting heavily as he leaned on his knees.

"I'm here, Scroogey! I made it!" he gasped between breaths. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Scrooge and Flintheart just stared at the younger duck before them, neither of them knowing what to think. Scrooge recovered first and sneered down at his accountant. "Fenton Crackshell, get back to your desk this instant!"

Flintheart tapped his cane on the floor and clicked his tongue before commenting, "Is he wearing your jacket, McDuck?"

There was an elephant in the room; or at least, it felt that way to Fenton. The air was certainly heating up as he felt sweat start to form around his temples. His paramour was most definitely not happy that he was wearing his jacket like he had hoped he would be. No, Fenton figured as he straightened up and took a step backwards. The menacing glare in Scrooge's eyes was telling him that the love of his life was VERY unhappy with him.

"Fenton- Why are ya wearin' me jacket?" hissed Scrooge.

Fenton gave them both a sheepish grin. "Ya know, that's a funny story!" Looking between Flintheart and Scrooge's distasteful expressions, his smile disappeared. "Okay, so maybe its not THAT funny-"

"Seriously?" interrupted Flintheart in a cackling voice. He turned to Scrooge and jabbed his thumb in Fenton's direction. "THIS is Fenton Crackshell?!"

It was Scrooge's turn to blush furiously. He knew what Flintheart was referring to. It had been roughly two months since Glomgold had tried his hardest to ruin Scrooge's career and bankrupt him by shining light on the relationship he was having with Fenton. It had worked at first; turning many of his busy partners against him; but in the end, with the help of some proper news reports and positive feedback from the world, Flintheart's plans had backfired. Scrooge was now wealthier than ever.

"Yes!" spoke Fenton indignantly. He stood up tall next to Flintheart. "My name is Fenton Crackshell! I am Scrooge McDuck's accountant and yes: we are dating!" He stood beside Scrooge, who was glaring out into space; clearly looking as though he didn't want to be there. Both of them were wearing identical outfits, which made the scene even funnier. Especially since Scrooge's jacket was clearly too small for the taller duck.

Flintheart was straight up laughing now. "OOOH! That's rich! Haha!" He doubled over laughing. "I knew the welp's name was Fenton Crackshell- But that's about it! I never dreamed he would be such an idiot!"

Fenton crossed his arms and pouted. "Hey! I resent that remark!"

"What's the matter with yeh, eh?" teased the older duck wearing the kilt. "Too poor to afford yer own clothes? Havin' to steal clothes from Scroogey!?"

"No!" snapped Fenton in his own defense. "I just didn't have any clean clothes today!"

That only made Flintheart laugh harder.

Scrooge shot him a furious glare at his accountant shutting Fenton up efficiently, before turning back to Flintheart. "Alright, alright, Flinty. You've had yer fun. Now get outta me office!"

Still cackling, Flintheart started heading to the door. "With pleasure! Though-" He calmed himself down a bit before continuing. "I must say, Scroogey-" He whacked Fenton on the back of the head with his cane, which made Fenton cry out in pain. "Ya deserve far better than this pathetic thing!" He winked at Scrooge and left without another word.

The door shut behind him with an audible click, leaving Fenton and Scrooge there alone.

"Sheesh- What's his problem!?" grumbled Fenton as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at the door. He stepped up next to Scrooge, who turned his attention on him.

Scrooge whacked Fenton on the top of the head with his own cane. "Fenton! Ya great buffoon! What were ya thinkin' bargin' into me office like that! Why are ya doin' wearin' me clothes!? And why ARE you so late!? That's comin' out of yer pay, ya hear me!?" Scrooge grabbed at the jacket his boyfriend was wearing, trying to figure out which one it was. "I've been wonderin' where this one went!"

Fenton blushed and fumbled with his words. "I took it a while back-Remember when I told ya I was having trouble sleeping and I asked you if I could stay at the mansion with you-and-you said no-well, I took this- cause- Scroogey, you make me feel better! Just being in your presence calms me down-so-So I took this jacket in hopes that if I kept it by my pillow, it would smell like you and I could pretend it was you sleeping beside me and not your jacket!"

Scrooge blushed and looked away. "Yeh- Yeh did that?"

Fenton nodded.

Scrooge found himself asking, "Did it work?"

Fenton nodded once more. "It sure did, Scroogey! And I'm sorry I took it from you, but I didn't know what else to do! I needed sleep!"

The older duck seemed to be calming down. It was then another question came to mind. "Well, then, why are you wearing it?!"

"M'ma said she'd do my laundry and I stupidly believed her and now all my clothes need washed and this was the only thing I could think of to wear that was professional..."

Scrooge gave out a long sigh. "Fine. Just...get back to work..."

"Sorry I made ya look bad in front of Mr. Glomgold..." whispered Fenton meekly as he fiddled with his hands.

Scrooge shrugged it off. "Donnae matter." He walked back to the other side of his desk and opened the drawer where he had put the paperwork. He looked down at the papers. "I managed to swindle a deal of out him-" The mischievous gleam in Scrooge's eyes that Fenton loved so much appeared. "Have ya ever heard of the The Golden Heart?"

Fenton thought about that for a moment. "Hmm...You mean like the Goose that lays Golden Eggs?"

Scrooge shook his head. "Nae. The Golden Heart is an ol' legend that can be found in the hills of France. Its not a very well known legend, mainly because its so old and there are many who try to keep it secret...But it is said to give riches to those who finds it..."

Fenton gave his paramour a half smirk. "And let me guess, you wanna go find it?"

Scrooge grinned widely. "You bet your dollar on it, laddie!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later in the evening, after having had a humiliating day at work, Fenton was busy trying to forget his horrible degrading day by finally sorting through all the laundry in the house.

"You know, this shade of blue is actually very appealing. I should wear it more often!" commented the accountant as he pulled off Scrooge's jacket and set it on his bed. He had promised Scrooge to give it back to him and in return, Scrooge had offered to give him one of his old blankets in exchange for him to sleep with. This caused the accountant to blush furiously. 'He DOES care!' he thought to himself giddily.

He then remembered Scrooge's statement just after the offer, "I need ya to stay focused and if parting with an old blanket of mine is what it takes t'get you t'focus, so be it! Now go home and do some laundry so ya have proper clothes, ye dingus!"

Fenton shrugged, opting to ignore that last comment. Scrooge cared and that was that!

It was about an hour later, when Fenton was digging through the cupboards of their kitchen, figuring out what he was going to cook for supper, when there was a distinct knock on the door.

"Fenton! Someone's banging on the door again! Make them stop! I'm trying to watch my soap opera!" came Iva's annoyed shout from the couch. Fenton turned around and sighed at his mother before heading over to the doorway.

He opened the door to find none other than Flintheart Glomgold on the other side.

"Mr. Glomgold! Ehh- To what do I owe the pleasure?" greeted Fenton uncertainly.

Flintheart, however, was too busy sneering at his surroundings. Even to Fenton, it was rather surreal to see someone such as Glomgold to be in the trailer park that was known as his home neighborhood. Not unlike the odd sight of seeing Scrooge there; the few times he's stopped by to speak with his accountant.

"There's nothin' pleasurable about this visit, I assure yeh" grumbled Flintheart as he leaned heavily on his cane. He finally turned his steely eyes to Fenton. He took in the 'Happy Ducky University' sweatshirt the accountant was currently wearing. "'Happy Ducky', eh? Is this somethin' else ya borrowed? From a college student perhaps? Or is this item of clothing actually yers?"

Fenton looked down at the sweatshirt in surprise. He pulled unconsciously at it before looking back up. "It's mine. I went there, ya know!"

Flintheart gave a wicked smirk. "Course ya did."

"Would you two stop yappin'?! I'm trying to watch my show!" came Iva's irate shout from her spot on the couch.

Fenton turned to glance at his lazy mother while Flintheart leaned over slightly to look around the accountant. His eyes landed on Iva and instantly took in her unfinished hair and pink bath robe. His hand was to his beak as he tried not to burst out laughing. "Ya live with yer mother too!?"

Fenton whirled back around with a confused frown. "Doesn't everybody?"

This innocent naive question only caused Flintheart to laugh even harder. After a moment of collecting himself, though still chortling with laughter between words, Flintheart said, "Oh, I'll tell ya, Crackshell, I'm beginnin' t'think yeh were put on this Earth simply for my amusement! Yeh just keep getting more an' more pathetic!"

Fenton tilted his head. "Oh, well, I'm always glad to help brighten a person's day with some laughter. But uh...I haven't done anything yet. You should wait till I start telling my knock-knock jokes! You'll REALLY be laughin'!" He beamed at himself, not realizing how insulting Flintheart was actually being.

A commercial must have come on for Iva had turned her head to glare at their visitor. "Who are you? You're not McDuck."

Glomgold scoffed. "'Course I'm not McDuck! I'm even better! The name is Flintheart Glomgold."

"Alright, Mr. 'I'm Better Than McDuck', why are you in our home?" was Iva's next question. She glanced at the television to make sure her soap opera hadn't come back on.

"Why, I'm here to have a little chat with yer son Fenton here" replied Glomgold as he pointed to Fenton with his cane.

Fenton blinked, turning back to Glomgold. "M-Me?"

Glomgold pushed his way past Fenton, finally entering the trailer fully. Fenton closed the door out of nervous politeness. The zillionaire peered around at his surroundings with a look of disgust; barely noticing the over piled garbage can he was next to before flinching away from it. He pulled his hat tighter on his head before turning to Fenton and Iva. "Yes, you see-" he began with a pause. He looked at Fenton straight in the eyes. "I wish to apologize."

Seeing that the commercials were over, Iva went back to watching television, clearly not interested in his 'apology'.

Fenton blinked. "Apologize? Whatever for?"

Glomgold looked surprised. "Certainly yer aware it was I who outed you and McDuck to the press all those months ago."

Fenton shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of the sudden onslaught of ruthless paparazzi and news reports who had demanded to know the truth about the relationship he was having with Scrooge. The media had gone into a frenzy and, of course, thanks to Glomgold, most of the press was bad press. Scrooge's companies had suffered as brokers and stock holders drew back after such a revelation that the companies they invested in was run by a homosexual. The fact that Fenton was so much younger than Scrooge hadn't helped matters in the least. Thankfully, due to some well placed sources and the help of a family friend, everything had turned out for the better and Scrooge was making more money now than ever.

"Oh, right. Heh. That was sort of wrong and mean and...just darn right rude of you to do something like that" grumbled Fenton. "Had one heck of a time!"

Glomgold took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked down at the ground. "I am truly sorry, Crackshell. Ya must understand..." he began before clearing his throat.

"Okay, if you two are gonna be yappin' in my ears, go into the other room! Or at least the other side of the kitchen! I'm watchin' my shows!" groused Iva.

Glomgold looked murderous at her interruption, but the look quickly disappeared back to sad guilt as Fenton glanced his way. The accountant guided Glomgold further into the trailer and more towards the kitchenette. "There. Just speak quieter. Trust me, she only gets more cranky if you keep being loud" he stage whispered to the older duck.

Glomgold resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead sneering at the unwashed dishes in the sink. His attention then quickly went back to his story. "As I was sayin', lad. Ya need t'understand. I am a business man. By nature, we're ruthless. As I'm sure you've seen with Scrooge."

Fenton thought about it for a moment before saying, "Um...Perhaps a bit strong willed and set in ways, but I wouldn't say 'ruthless'! I mean-He plays fair!"

Once again, Glomgold's somber expression flickered to one of irritation and anger before reverting back and it was once again unnoticed by Fenton. "Well, perhaps ya don't know Scrooge as well as ya think ya do."

Fenton frowned at that and shook his head. "Oh, no! I know Scroogie! He's not ruthless! He's stubborn and bull headed, sure, but NOT ruthless!"

Glomgold's facade faded as he said darkly, "Well I am!" After a moment he collected himself. He adjusted the little glasses at the end of his beak. "Err-Rather-I was! See, Crackshell, that's what I'm tryin' t'get at."

It was then that Flintheart Glomgold gave Fenton Crackshell a puppy dog eye look, which caused Fenton to take a step back in alarm. He had NOT been expecting THAT.

"I am gettin' old, Crackshell" continued Glomgold. "And if there is one thing this old duck has learned its that ya only live once. After sellin' ya out to the press like I did, I did some soul searching."

Fenton, at this point, was hanging onto Glomgold's every word. "So, you're saying you've seen the error of your ways and realizing that deep down you're actually a nice, kind, deeply emotional person and you wish to take it all back? Fix all the horrible mistakes you've made over the years and finally connect with people instead of pushing them away for money?"

There was a moment of silence as Glomgold took in his words with wide eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Fenton beamed in happiness. "Good for you, Mr. Glomgold! Well, if that's the case, I forgive you! After all, it's not your fault you are an unloved, bitterly lonely duck who's only obsession is money. I myself have always believed that people can change! Everyone deserves a second chance! That's all you're asking for, isn't it Mr. Glomgold."

The older duck nodded. "It sure is, Crackshell." Glomgold then glowered at him, his eyes narrowing. "But you know, Crackshell, when I came over here, I thought that instead of simply asking for your forgiveness, I should do something to repay you as well."

"Nahh, you don't need to do that!" chuckled Fenton with good nature. He pulled at his sweatshirt, still unable to shake the uneasy nerves or the butterflies that were starting in his stomach. He couldn't help but wonder what Scrooge would think if he knew he was speaking to Glomgold. He knew the duck had done far more than what he was apologizing for. But, he was still apologizing, right? So, that made him an okay guy after all, right? He deserved a chance, didn't he?

"Oh, but I insist, Crackshell." He pushed a thick envelope into Fenton's hands.

Fenton nearly dropped the envelope in his haste to grab it. "What's this?"

"Give that to ol' Scroogie. He'll know what it is. He wouldn't let me give it to him earlier. He was too busy kicking me out of his office" replied Glomgold evenly. The zillionaire watched as Fenton opened it to view its contents. As the accountant looked through he explained. "It's a collection of information I gathered about the 'Golden Heart'."

Fenton glanced up at those words. "'The Golden Heart'? Scroogie mentioned that today at work."

Glomgold nodded with a sigh. "I know. Consider it my peace offering from here on. Ya see, I would like to call a truce between Scrooge and me, but see, he just won't have it. He won't listen or believe me when I try to tell him-I truly am a changed duck."

Fenton titled his head in sympathy. "Scroogie is known for holding grudges, I suppose."

Glomgold nodded understandingly. "Precisely. So, what I'm trying to ask of you, Fenton..." Glomgold walked closer and looked at the accountant straight in the eyes. It didn't go unnoticed that the older duck had used his first name. "Is to help me get in good graces with McDuck. I can't do this alone. Surely you have it yer heart t'help an old duck like meself to try to atone for some of the many sins I've committed over the course of my life. I would do it myself but I told you, Scrooge won't have any of it. And I can't stand it anymore, lad. I need to make up for what I did to you both. Would ya deny an ol' bitter man such forgiveness?"

Fenton looked away, unnerved. "I-I don't know."

Glomgold tried a different tactic. "I originally meant to go and find that treasure meself, but then I figured, what better way to apologize than to give Scroogie something he loves so dear? A treasure hunt! It's just a shame I won't be able to go in the process. Even if it means never being the richest duck in the world. I'm the second richest. I've made my peace with that. But it proves how committed I am t'changin' my ways."

Fenton just stared at the duck in front of him. Glomgold was willing to give up treasure and possibly become the World's Richest Duck just so he could prove he was sorry?

Wow.

"G-Golly, Mr. Glomgold, I-I don't know what to say!" was Fenton's honest answer. He truly didn't know what to say. He glanced through the contents of the envelope once more. It was maps and old folklore and local businesses in the area of the supposed lost Golden Heart. It was located in a small town called Sitka.

Glomgold took off his hat and pouted. "I wanted t'give ya that envelope since I won't be needed that information. He wouldn't take it from me earlier today. I've given it up so that Scroogie can enjoy the adventure. Even after all the work I put into finding out what little there was t'find about the Golden Heart."

Fenton winced. "Well-You went to all this trouble-" He sifted through the maps and articles of legends concerning the treasure.

It was as though a light bulb went off in his head.

"Say! Why don't you just come with us! Scrooge was already planning on going! He told me earlier today! We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow! You could just come with us and we'll ALL get the treasure! That way you can prove to Scrooge how much you've changed by helping him get the treasure for himself!"

A large devious smile formed on Glomgold's beak, his eyes narrowing. "Why, Crackshell! Are ya sure?"

Fenton was too busy prattling on and looking through the documents to notice Glomgold's wicked smirk. "Sure, I'm sure! But don't tell Scrooge! I'll handle him! Just show up and we'll handle it from there! I'll have to call you and let you know the details of our departure!"

Glomgold nodded, grabbing Fenton's hand and shaking it hard, causing the accountant to drop everything. "Ya got yourself a deal, Crackshell! I'll be seein' ya soon! Heh heh!"

Glomgold was gone and out the door in such a rush that Fenton felt as though he was suffering from whiplash; his hand still held out from their handshake. He blinked. "What did I just do?"

Iva didn't turn her eyes away from the television but replied in a dead pan voice, "You just made a deal with the Devil, Fenton."

"What?"

Fenton walked around the couch to face his mother.

She looked up at him and snapped, "You didn't actually BELIEVE any of that bull crap, did you?"

Fenton pulled nervously at his collar. "Well, he seemed pretty sincere to me..."

Iva just narrowed her eyes and turned back to the television. "You got that idiocy from your father. I gotta keep telling myself that. And don't come crying to me when McDuck beats you half to death with his cane after he finds out you invited his arch-enemy with you on a treasure hunt."

Fenton winced. "I'm sure Mr. Glomgold was telling the truth! He wants to change! I believe it! And-And so should you!" he hollered in indignation. "I did the right thing! Everyone deserves a chance and I believe Mr. Glomgold can be a nice guy!"

"Let me know how that works out for ya" mumbled Iva.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was early enough the next morning that most coffee drinkers, such as Fenton Crackshell, would say it was criminal to be awake at such an hour. Not that he had been able to sleep a wink the night before anyways. He'd dozed off every few hours, only to wake up in a mild panic and sweat as he dreamed of Scrooge's anger for even so much as speaking to Glomgold, let alone promising to bring him along on their treasure hunt.

He had packed the night before. Bringing two suitcases and his Gizmoduck suit of course, which was currently strapped to his back.

Fenton wrung his hands together after setting his suitcases on either side of him as he stood in front of the doors to McDuck Manor. He couldn't remember a time when he was this anxious and nervous to walk into his paramour's home. Save for perhaps the time after he had kissed Scrooge for the first time without permission, or maybe it was after he had sent the singing love bear to the billionaire's office.

Yeah, he had not looked forward to seeing Scrooge's ire once he learned how angry that had made the older duck.

"Okay, Fenton" he muttered to himself in a sort of pep talk fashion. "It's just Scroogie. All you have to do is explain to him what happened and he'll understand, right?" He looked down at the thick envelope Glomgold had given him the night before. Perhaps all this new information about the Golden Heart would be enough to pacify him and distract him from his anger? "No more standin' around, Fenton! Just do it!" The accountant went to knock on the door when the door opened before he could touch the wood, causing him to lose his balance and fall through the threshold.

With a yelp, Fenton tumbled over his suitcases and fell on his rump hard. "Oof!"

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Crackshell" drawled Duckworth as he regarded the accountant on the floor.

"Wish I could say the same thing, Duckworth! Talk about impeccable timing!" he groaned as he stood and rubbed his behind. "How did you even know I was there?"

Duckworth grabbed his suitcases and set them inside the doorway before shutting it. "I saw you walking up the driveway, Mr. Crackshell. I waited for you to knock, but after having not heard a knock for about five minutes, I began to wonder if either you had forgotten how to knock or simply wished to loiter around all day. So I just opened the door for you."

Fenton groaned. "So thoughtful." Picking up his suitcases, he asked, "Do you know where Scrooge is? I was supposed to meet him here."

"Ahh, yes. He would be in the library. He has finished packing as of last night and declared that while waiting for you to arrive, he would be doing some last minute studying. Checking references to his research. That sort of thing" answered the canine butler stiffly. "If you would like, you may keep your suitcases here."

Fenton nodded. "Sounds good. Thank you, Duckworth!" He kept his Gizmoduck suit on his back and went in search of his paramour. Once he reached the library, his eyes landed on the long table that was currently littered with books and papers. "Scroogie?"

Scrooge McDuck had been leaning over a map, a magnifying glass in his hand. His head snapped up at the call of his nickname. "Ahh, Fenton! Is it that late in the mornin' already?" He checked the clock and saw that it was later than he thought. "Pluck me pin feathers! I thought-" He stammered for a moment before shaking his head. "Never mind! Donnae matter what I thought." He folded up the map and took one of the books; leaving everything else behind. "I was just cross referencing a few things before we left. There isn't much information out there about the Golden Heart and I wanted t'make sure what little information I had was not phony."

The envelope in Fenton's hand suddenly felt as though it had caught fire as guilt welled up in his gut. "Uh...About that, Scroogie, my love."

Scrooge pushed past him, hardly listening as they walked out of the library. "I take it you packed light?" the older duck called behind him.

This change in topic caught the accountant off guard. "Uh...Yeah. I did. I didn't pack any heavy sweaters, but I DID bring my 'Happy Ducky University' sweatshirt. Hope that's not too heavy..."

This caused Scrooge to stop dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to look at the younger duck. "What? That's not what I meant when I said 'pack light!'"

Fenton blinked owlishly. "It wasn't? Then what DID you mean?"

"When I said t'pack 'lightly' I meant 'don't pack a LOT'!" snapped the other duck. His eyes narrowed. "You're meanin' t'tell me that you only brought light short sleeved clothing? No jackets? No sweaters?"

"I told you! I brought my 'Happy Duck University' sweatshirt! And I DID bring a light jacket! But I thought cause it was a thinner material, I could get away with it!" gulped Fenton nervously.

Scrooge let out a long sigh and shook his head. "Donnae matter. If ya need warmer clothes ya can buy yourself a coat. Ya did bring some money with ya, didn't you? There is a local town we can stop at for supplies."

Fenton nodded, happy to know he'd done something right. "Yes sir!"

As Scrooge turned around, Fenton's attention went back to the envelope in his hand. "Oh, uh, Scrooge?"

The two of them entered the front hall, where Fenton could see Scrooge's own suitcase waiting now alongside his own. Duckworth was waiting faithfully by the door. "Yes, Fenton?"

"You were worried about research, well, I actually have some stuff on the Golden Heart-"

Scrooge had turned around and was up in Fenton's face so quickly, the accountant nearly stumbled backwards. "You do!? HOW!?"

Fenton had flinched, thinking Scrooge was already angry at him. But after a moment, he realized Scrooge's voice was not angry; it was excited. He looked down at his paramour for a moment before wordlessly handing Scrooge the envelope.

Scrooge ripped it from his hands and began sifting through it. "Bless me bagpipes! Wherever did ya find all this, laddie? This is actual documentation and texts on the Golden Heart! I've been looking for this kind of documentation! I didn't think any existed save for the brief mentions of the myth!"

"Heh, would you believe me if I told you I found it at the Duckberg Public Library?" joked the taller duck.

Scrooge only gave him a dead pan expression. "Fenton" he warned.

Fenton winced before blurting out, "Mr.-Glomgold-came-by-last-night-and-gave-me-those-in-exchange-for-him-to-come-along-with-us-and-I-agreed !"

Scrooge paled. He hadn't fully understood all of what Fenton had said but he had heard the words 'Glomgold', ''exchange' and 'come along' and that had been enough for him to understand what had happened. He felt his blood begin to boil as he glared dangerously at the young accountant before him. "You WHAT!?"

Fenton took a step back as he realized he was no longer standing before his beloved Scroogie, the very love of his life. No, he was seeing a wrathful demon. A wrathful demon who had just grabbed his cane. Fenton backed away further. "Scrooge! Listen! He just showed up last night! And I think he really was being sincere when he told me he just wants to make things right between you two! He's tired of being your rival and this is his way of making things up for all the times he's...well, screwed you over? Heh." His argument had started out strong, but somewhere in the middle it had fallen flat. It had sounded SO much better in his head!

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM!?" roared Scrooge as he stepped closer, his cane ready to strike.

Under the stress of being hit, Fenton cried, "Of course I did! I'm gullible and naive! But you already know this about me! It's what makes me so adorable! Or so I'm told! Can't a guy have FLAWS!?"

Scrooge didn't answer, instead he grunted loudly before slamming his cane down on the little tea table beside Fenton; taking his anger out on it instead of his significant other. After slamming the cane down numerous times, his anger eased out of him as he slowly collected his thoughts. "Fenton, did it ever OCCUR to you that he was LYING?! He did that for leverage! Now I owe him!"

Fenton nodded mutely. A beat later he straightened up and said boldly, "You know what? That thought DID cross my mind! But Scroogie, unlike you, I BELIEVE he can change! Everyone deserves a second chance! What if he really DOES want to change? Who are we to deny him that chance?"

"We're the ones who are gonna suffer the consequences if he's NOT!" hissed the older duck in reply. He paused as his attention was brought back down to the envelope in his hand. He looked back up at Fenton. "He gave you all this?"

Fenton nodded. "Yes! He said it was his way of proving how sincere he was being! He just wants to help YOU get the treasure! He won't take it for himself, he said! He promised! I mean, why would he give you all the best information out there about the Golden Heart if he didn't want you to have it?"

Scrooge sighed. "I cannae think of many reasons. Firstly that its a trick and none of this is even real. Could be a wild goose chase for all we know."

"Well, it's not!" came Glomgold's deep heavy accent from the doorway. "But I'm so glad t'hear ya have such faith in me, Scroogie!"

Scrooge whirled around and glared at his rival, his anger shifting over to Glomgold. "YOU! How dare ye go and barge into Fenton's home and trick him into believing your outrageous lies!" He stepped over and got into the other Scottish duck's face.

"Lies!? HA! Sorry, McDuck, but what I told yer little accountant was all truth!" goaded Glomgold.

"Oh, so you expect me to believe this hogwash about you wishing to mend things between us and help ME get the Golden Heart while you get nothin' out of it for yourself?" asked Scrooge as he crossed his arms.

Glomgold nodded. "That's right, McDuck. It's just as the lad said it." He walked over to Fenton, who was standing there flabbergasted by the whole scene. He wrapped his arm around the accountant's shoulders. "He understands me, Scroogie. He understands that I'm an old man who's seen the error of his ways and wishes to make up for them while he can!"

Scrooge jolted slightly and hopefully Glomgold didn't see the unease that was sent shivering down Scrooge's spine at the sight of Flintheart's arm around Fenton. He didn't quite understand why he was feeling this bothered by the sight of them standing so close to each other. He brushed it off as being uneasy about the devious smirk on the older duck's face instead.

Fenton, for his part, nervously looked back and forth between the two rivals. "Heh, talk about being between a rock and a hard place!" he squeaked jokingly.

Glomgold turned his full attention on the accountant, going far as rubbing Fenton's arm in an almost comforting way. It had the opposite effect. "Ahh, relax, Crackshell! I appreciate yer understanding and cooperative attitude. I only wish the rest of the world could be so sweet and understanding as you." He leaned in ever so closely, whispering into the younger duck's ears, "Makes me see just what Scroogie might see in ya."

Though he had whispered, Scrooge had still heard him. "Get away from him, Flintheart! And go soak yer head while yer at it! You're not comin' with us and that's final!"

Glomgold finally released Fenton and looked away before crossing his arms. "Fine then. Give me back the envelope." He reached his hand out.

Scrooge's eyes widened as he pressed the sacred maps and texts to his chest. "Oh no! If you're such a changed man, Flinty, then you should have no problem parting with these on good conscious!"

Glomgold frowned. "Now see here, McDuck!" he began angrily. "I've gone out of my way to make sure you get what you need to find that Golden Heart! Besides, if you'd stop accusing me for five minutes and actually READ those texts, you'll find that the Golden Heart's ability to enhance a person's wealth can only be given to one person! And that person has to be in love, which I'm NOT! But you and your little boyfriend over here, ARE! Meanin', even I were up to me ol' tricks, which I'm not, I wouldn't be able to take it from ya anyways! Only ONE person gets it and accordin' to legend, if the Golden Heart is stolen, it doesn't work. I couldn't steal it from under yer beak if I wanted to!"

Scrooge pursed his beak, his glare never leaving Flintheart's face. Though he did sneak a glance down at the texts and maps in his arms. He had not managed to find any of that in his research. Perhaps bringing Glomgold along wouldn't be the worst plan ever, especially if anything he had just said was to be believed. "Ugh, ya drive a hard bargain, Flinty."

Glomgold leered at Scrooge. "Don't I know it."

"I still don't believe any of this nonsense about you tryin' to 'change yer ways' however" added the old mallard.

"Good enough" shrugged Glomgold.

Fenton looked between the two of them. "Wait, so...Was I right? Were you really being sincere, or were you tricking me last night?"

Both Scrooge and Flintheart answered at the same time. "He was lying!" "It was the truth." The older ducks glared at each other.

Fenton pulled at the collar of his shirt and gulped. "Well, this oughta be a fun trip then, eh?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fenton figured that it would be better left unsaid what happened during the car ride over to the airport. Duckworth would bets agree, he figured. Though he had always found it hard to figure out just what the canine butler was thinking most of the time. He really needed to loosen Duckworth up a bit!

Glomgold and Scrooge, while together, acted a lot like fighting children in a schoolyard, Fenton had learned very quickly during the car ride. Though he had known of their deep hate-filled rivalry for a while, the accountant had no idea just how bad it was nor had he ever seen them together in person.

Until now.

Sadly, he had been forced to sit between Glomgold and Scrooge while in the car. It didn't go unnoticed that Scrooge had been more lenient and forgiving as Fenton pushed himself over closer to his paramour to avoid contact with Glomgold. Normally Scrooge frowned at the unnecessary amount of closeness. It had made him smile as he leaned against Scrooge. He didn't dare try anything more with Scrooge though, not with Glomgold so close. But it had sent stirrings in his heart that reminded him why he loved Scrooge so much.

The two rich ducks had argued about anything and everything under the sun. From politics to what kind of salad dressing was better. The accountant could only imagine what the rest of the trip was going to be like.

As the three of them stepped out of the car, a familiar voice rang over the sound of loud airplane engines. "Heyo, Mr. McDee! How've ya been?" came the happy booming voice of Launchpad McQuack as he walked towards them. Behind him was Scrooge's private airplane. The pilot pushed up his aviator hat a bit and beamed at them. He wore his usual brown jacket and cream colored scarf.

"Hello, Launchpad. Long time no see!" greeted Scrooge after pushing Glomgold aside. He ignored the other duck's grumbled curses. "How's it been for you in St. Canard?"

Launchpad straightened and shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, you know. Same old, same old. It's not exactly a normal day without some kind of catastrophe, whether it's villains jumping in and out of paintings, electrified rats, or plant slime monsters. But it keeps me active, at least! Heh!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "But actually, things have been pretty quiet lately back in the city. It's the main reason I was even able to come, really. DW doesn't need me much at the moment. Plus, I had been planning to stop in town to visit my sister Loopy."

Fenton stepped up. "'DW'? You mean Darkwing Duck? How's he doing these days?"

Launchpad shrugged. "As good as a hero can be when the crime rate is this low. Heh heh!"

"How touching! A family reunion!" commented Glomgold sarcastically.

Fenton smiled at him. "Oh, Launchpad isn't family. But it DOES rather feel like a reunion, doesn't it?"

Glomgold just stared in disbelief at the accountant, who was oblivious to his shock. Scrooge sighed and shook his head. "Eh, Fenton?" he began. He reached out and grabbed his significant other's shoulder, pulling him close. "Why don't you help Duckworth get our baggage out of the car?"

"Umm...Alright..." He went back over to the car.

Launchpad watched in bewilderment, having just now noticed the third party member. "Wait, you're bringin' Flintheart Glomgold with you, Mr. McDee?"

"Yeh gotta problem with that, laddie?" sneered the Scottish clas duck.

Scrooge frowned at the other duck before turning to the pilot. "Sadly, yes, Launchpad. I'm sorry for the sudden addition to our crew."

"No worries there, Mr. McDee! You know I always pack more supplies than necessary in case of emergencies! I've got it covered!"

"So this is how we're flyin'? 'The Great Witless Wonder', Launchpad McQuack, is flying us across the ocean and over to Sitka, France? Yeh've got to be joshin' me!" spat Glomgold. "We'll bet at the bottom of the ocean in no time with his track record!"

Launchpad gave him a hurtful look. "Heeeey, now! I've had my share of crashes sure, but let me tell ya, any crash you can walk away from is a good crash! If it has wings, I can fly it! Trust me!"

"And crash it" muttered Scrooge.

"And crash it!" echoed Launchpad proudly.

Glomgold rolled his eyes.

Scrooge leaned over to him gloatingly. "Perhaps if ya don't like our travel arrangements, y'can just stay here, Flinty."

Glomgold gave him a hard look. "I'm going!"

It was a cheap shot, Scrooge knew, but he had taken it anyways. He glanced over to see how Fenton was fairing. The accountant was finishing bringing their suitcases over to the plane where Launchpad began packing them into the cargo carrier. With a grunt, Fenton walked back over to Scrooge and wiped his brow. "I think that's all of it, Scroogie."

Scrooge nodded. "Splendid. Soon we'll be off and closer to the treasure!" His eyes lit up at the reminder of exactly why they were going to France. The thrill of once again hunting for treasure always sent shivers of excitement through his bones. He glanced over at Fenton. "You know, laddie. I do believe this will be the first treasure hunt you've gone on with me. Normally I'm taking the boys along for the adventure."

Fenton smiled. "Yeah, I sure hope they don't mind that I'm going instead of them!"

Scrooge shrugged. "Neh, they'll get over it. They're in school right now anyways. I promised their uncle Donald only to take them places when they were out for the summer. Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth can handle them. At any rate, football season is about to start, so they'll be distracted by that."

Fenton had stopped listening at the mention of his first treasure hunt with Scrooge. It was true! He hadn't even thought of that! All the drama with Glomgold tagging along had caught made him forget! Not to mention they were going to the most romantic location in the world! FRANCE!

Nimble fingers found themselves wrapped around Scrooge's left forearm as Fenton stepped closer to his paramour and whispered into his ear, "Oh, that's right, Scroogie, my love, my paramour! You're letting ME come along! And I didn't even have to BEG!"

Scrooge chuckled. "You know, now that you mention it, perhaps I shouldn't let you come along. You allowed yourself to be bamboozled and tricked into letting Glomgold come along after all." A teasing smirk was on his face as he watched his significant other squirm. He certainly did enjoy teasing his accountant.

Fear struck the accountant quickly as his grip tightened. "No! I'm sorry, Scroogie! So, so sorry! But you know how I am! I believe in people! I know I messed up but I just have a feeling this time is different, Scrooge! I think something's changed in him! He wants something more than just that treasure! He wants to be a different person! A BETTER person! I know it! I know by the way he looks at us! He looks at us and sees a way to redemption! We just need to help him!"

Scrooge rolled his eyes at his dramatic use of words, but there was a soft smile on his beak. "You're naivety is gonnae get the better of you someday, Crackshell." He jumped when Fenton suddenly kissed Scrooge on the cheek.

"We're going to France!" giggled the accountant, his mind having already wandered back to a happier topic. Scrooge allowed him to hang on him and kiss his cheek; strangely having a need for the contact. Fenton's excitement was contagious and though he wasn't positive, he guessed having Fenton so close to him might be part of it.

'You're goin' soft, Scrooge, ol' boy' thought Scrooge.

"Okay!" announced Launchpad loudly. He turned around to the others. "Everybody's stuff is in the cargo carrier and is secure! Is everyone ready?" He received silence for his answer. Fenton was still holding on tightly to his beloved while Scrooge and Glomgold were glaring daggers at each other. They were waiting on Launchpad. "Well, I can tell this is gonna be a looong flight!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	4. Chapter 4

The Golden Heart  
Chapter 4

After a long trip across the ocean, the plane that Launchpad had flown from Duckberg to Sitka, France was finally coming in for a landing.

The trip in and of itself had been surprisingly uneventful, seeing as how Scrooge, Glomgold, and Fenton had slept through most of the trip. Launchpad had been able to put the plane on auto-pilot for a while once they were across the ocean and get a bit of shut eye himself; making sure to have six separate alarm clocks to wake him up and make sure he could check on the plane every few hours.

"Righty-O, fellow passengers!" came Launchpad's booming voice from inside the cockpit. "We're coming in to Sitka, France at four o'clock!"

Fenton blinked sleepily from where he was lying awkwardly in his seat, cheek having been resting on Scrooge's shoulder, much the older duck's changrin. "Four o'clock? That can't be right! I thought we were getting there at noon!"

Scrooge scowled as he wiped away some of the drool Fenton had left on his shoulder. "He means the angle in which we're descendin' the plane, ye dingus!"

"Oh!" squeaked the account. "Heh! I knew that!"

Glomgold stretched from where he was sitting on the other side of the plane, away from where Scrooge and Fenton were seated. "Ugh, finally! It'll be nice to be on land again!" He raised his arms over his head to stretch. "I tell ya, McDuck, had we taken one of MY planes, we would have been much more comfortable!"

Scrooge picked up his top hat from where it had been lying on the floor by his webbed feet and sneered, "Need I remind you how you were an unwanted guest upon this trip! I suggest you stop yer whinin' and make yerself useful by shuttin' yer glob!"

Glomgold's bill down turned into a sneer.

Launchpad's voice kept the second richest duck in the world from responding. "T-minus five minutes until we land, Mr. McDee!"

"Splendid!" smiled Scrooge. He leaned over more towards Fenton, who was sitting by the window, in hopes to catch of view of their surroundings. He couldn't see too much, since they were still a ways in the air, but far off into the horizon he could see some hills and trees. Cities and small towns littered around the natural landscape.

"Have you ever been to France before, Scroogey?" came Fenton's voice in the form of a question.

Scrooge looked up at him as he leaned back in his chair. "Hmm? Oh, aye. Of course I have. Though I'd say its been roughly thirty years since I've set foot there."

"Golly! Thirty years?" Fenton replied in wonder.

Scrooge narrowed his eyes, though he didn't seem angry or offended. "Aye, Fenton. Yer datin' an old man, remember?"

Fenton blushed and looked away. "T-That's not how I meant for it to come across, my dearest, I swear! I was just surprised you haven't been here in that long of a time!"

Scrooge shrugged. "I've had more important things to do, I suppose."

"Like rockin' the cradle?!" came Glomgold's jeering voice. Fenton and Scrooge turned to him, the latter of the two, sneering. "Because let's face facts, McDuck, that's exactly what yer doin' here with this lump!" The second richest duck gestured to the accountant.

"OH, go soak yer head, Flintheart!" was Scrooge's retort. "And what, pray tell, have you been doin' the past thirty years-Besides losin' t'me at bein' the richest!"

Glomgold opened his beak in fury, but was interrupted when the plane began to shake from a good deal of turbulence. Scrooge leaned over his seat to see a better look at Launchpad in the cockpit. "Launchpad! What's goin' on!?"

"Eh...You want the good news or the bad news, first, Mr. McDee?" asked Launchpad nervously as the plane continued to shake.  
Scrooge groaned. "The bad news."

"Alright, the bad news is: we're comin' in to some pretty heavy and gusty winds, which is causing me to have more difficulty landin'."

"And the good news?"

"Eh...Good news is...I'm very experienced with plane crashes and have yet to have an unsuccessful crash." He paused as the plane began to tremble and moan from the quickly changing altitudes. "Heh, see what I mean about the heavy winds?"

"THAT'S the 'good' news!?" screeched Scrooge.

"Well, 'I' think it's good news!" replied the pilot indignantly.

"Curse me kilts, laddie! That is t'farthest thing from good news!" growled the miser.

The plane began to shake from heavy turbulence, causing all four ducks to shout in alarm. Fenton quickly gripped the arm rests to his seat in a death grip."Suddenly getting to sit next to a window isn't such an awesome idea anymore!" he wailed in panic.

"I swear, McDuck, if you get us killed for allowin' this lump of a buffoon to fly a plane, I'll kill ya myself!"

Fenton, despite his intense fear for his life, hummed in thought. "Hmm...That would be rather impressive seeing as how we'll likely already be dead when you kill him."

"SHUT UP!" both Scrooge and Glomgold snarled at the same time.

The plane dipped downward suddenly and Scrooge leaned further back into his seat, grabbing his own arm rests in the process, though his left hand landed on Fenton's own vice grip. This caused the Scottish billionaire to flinch and turn to Fenton owlishly. Both of them stared at their touching hands, not sure what to make of it.

A blaring alarm started going off from the cockpit, the loud noise making their ears ring.

"Oh, hey look, Mr. McDee!" exclaimed Launchpad happily from the cockpit. He turned away from the controls to smile back at his boss as though they weren't in immediate danger. He pointed to the ground that was rapidly growing in detail as it inched closer and closer. "Looks like we made it to the Sitka airport after all!"

"SPLENDID!" snapped Scrooge, not sounding remotely enthused. "Now is there any chance of us NOT crashing into it!?"

Launchpad airily turned back to the joystick and pursed his lips. "Hmm...Well, if the hand signals I think I see from the guys down there at the run way mean anything, I'd say we're going in the complete opposite direction we're supposed to be goin'. Meanin' the runway is facing the wrong way." A pause. "Oh, I see how they're signs are set up! Yeah, we're definitely going the wrong way."

"Then turn us around so we're facin' the RIGHT way!" suggested Glomgold.

"Alrighty, so let's see here!" Launchpad began pressing a few buttons and shifted the joystick to the right, which turned the plane. BAM!  
They all flinched at the sound of metal hitting and scraping other metal.

"That doesn't sound like the sound of a safe landing!" whined Fenton. He made the mistake of glancing out the window, instantly risking a hand up to his beak as his face turned green. "Oooh, now I know what a stray balloon in the air feels like..."

"Oh, uh..." started Launchpad eloquently. "Yeah, that would have been one of our stabilizers ...Seems there were more screws loose on that thing than I realized..."

"There's far too many screws loose in your head!" accused Scrooge.

Glomgold suddenly groaned loudly. "Oooohhh, WHHYYYY did I ever think it would be a good idea to get into ANY plane that McQuack of all people is flying!?"

Fenton scrunched his eyes shut, unable to hold back his whimpers. "Scroogey, my love, my paramour, the apple of my eye!" Fenton suddenly gushed. "At least I know that in these last few moments of my life, I'm with you!"

Scrooge just stared at the accountant, looking gobsmacked. He refused to admit that the heat in his cheeks had anything to do with him blushing; no, it was most likely the heat the engine from the plane that was about to crash. Or the temperature rising due to something else being broken on this plane. He was sure of it.

"Ugh, I'm gonnae die from a hernia if I have to listen to another word out of your mouth, lad" groused Glomgold.

"Alrighty, boys, just hold on tight!" warned Launchpad as he guided them as best he could towards the runway; just barely managing to turn the plane in the correct direction so that they could land. "Brace yourselves!"

The roaring sound of the engine changed in pitch as they reached closer to the ground. Launchpad flipped a switch to allow the wheels to unhinge themselves and brace for the landing. They bounced violently as the wheels made contact with the cement of the runway and Scrooge finally let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, nor for how long. At least they had made it to the ground in one piece. He glanced past a slightly green Fenton, who's eyes were still squeezed shut, and watched as trees and metal fencing flew past. Occasionally he would see some directional signs and lights from the airport and briefly caught sight of the Airport Tower.

After a long minute, it was Glomgold who spoke up. "Hmm...Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the plane supposed to be slowing down at this point?"  
All three passengers looking inquiringly towards the back of Launchpad's head where he was frantically hitting buttons and other controls. "Uh...No, you're most certainly right there, Mr. Glomgold, sir. It's just uh...thing is...The brakes don't seem to want to work either."  
"WHAT!?" shouted Fenton, Scrooge, and Glomgold at the same time.

Launchpad slammed on the brakes of the plane in a valiant attempt to slow them down. It was working, though not nearly as quickly as they would have hoped. The screeching from the tires proved just how fast they weren't supposed to be going at this point in the landing. "Mr. McDee, we're not stopping fast enough and we're gonna hit some trees and fencing up ahead!" shouted the pilot in a terrified voice.

Scrooge closed his eyes and muttered a brief curse before snapping them back open. "Fine then! Let the plane crash!"

"Are yeh outta yer mind!?"

"Scroogey, you're crazy!"

Fenton and Glomgold had spoken at the same time and though Scrooge wasn't entirely sure what either of them had said, he knew what they meant. He shook his head as he unfastened his seat belt, finally letting go of Fenton's hand. "We're gonna let it crash because we're not gonna be on it!" He stood on wobbly feet before kneeling down and reaching underneath his seat.

"What are you doing?" was Fenton's question.

"Getting us something soft to land on" replied Scrooge as he pulled out a large flotation and quickly found the string that allowed it to inflate. "Everyone, get outta yer seats, gather yer bags, and come over t'me if yeh want to avoid crashin' with his infernal plane!"

Glomgold acted without speaking; ripping off his seat belt, grabbing his suitcase, and scrambling over to McDuck, nearly colliding into him as he lost balance. Fenton was soon to follow as he brought over both his own luggage and Scrooge's.

"Every good captain goes down with his ship!" Launchpad called over his shoulder, not bothering to move from his seat.

"This isn't a ship!" retorted Scrooge.

"The principle still stands!"

Scrooge rolled his eyes, watching as Fenton leaned towards him, clutching his left arm tightly.

He could feel Glomgold's hand on his upper back. "Launchpad, I'll make sure yeh never set foot in another airplane again in yer life if yeh don't get over here NOW!"

The pilot didn't waste time taking off his head gear and getting up. "Ya know, I always believed you and I saw eye to eye, Mr. McDee" he conceded with an upbeat approach. "Oh, heh, I had forgotten to buckle my seat belt..." He tentatively released the joystick and turned to make his way over to them. "Guess it don't matter now!"

Once the four of them were huddled close, Scrooge glanced up and through the front windows of the cockpit. He gulped when he saw how close the trees and fence were getting. He could hear Launchpad say distantly, "I'd say we have about a minute before we hit those trees, Mr. McDee. Maybe less, so...might want to continue your plan..."

Scrooge nodded. They were standing in front of the emergency side door. Launchpad wordlessly caught on to what Scrooge had been planning and reached over to unlatch the door. A gust of wind blew into their faces and ruffled their feathers, but Scrooge only seemed to be encouraged rather than alarmed. "On t'count of three! One, two, THREEEE!"

All of them pushed the flotation device towards the door as Scrooge pulled the string to inflate it. With Fenton on his left, Launchpad on his right, Glomgold clinging to his back, and Scrooge in the middle, all of them screamed as they jumped out of the plane and the flotation device blew up underneath them. They all bounced on the now soft device and skidded off the runway and into the grass where they came to a halting stop.

The plane continued on without them, crashing into the line of trees and fencing seconds later. The loud scraping and bending of mental reached their ears, but none of them hardly heard it for they were all huddled up in a ball on top of the flotation device.

Glomgold brought his head up first, his forehead having been pressed against Scrooge's back. He laughed hysterically. "Heh heh! We made it! We're ALIVE!"  
Launchpad was second to look up, his eyes instantly going to the plane. "Hey! I still say that's a good landin'! The engine didn't even catch on fire!" It was then that the engine caught fire. "Aww, well, gee. Spoke too soon, I guess..."

Both Scrooge and Fenton became aware of where they were at the same time. Fenton was down in a fetal position on Scrooge's left side, his head tucked underneath Scrooge's arms protectively, the accountant's ear pressed up against the billionaire's chest. Scrooge slowly moved so that Fenton could and they both leaned back and blinked at each other. "You alright, Scroogey, my love?"

Scrooge nodded absently. "Aye, Fenton. I am. Are you?"

Fenton nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so." He looked down, unable to meet his eyes anymore. "Thank you for saving us, Scrooge." He boldly reached over and placed his hand on Scrooge's.

Their sentimental moment was cut off by Glomgold, who was grumbling about the rest of his luggage. "This was only my carry on! What about the rest of my stuff!?"

Launchpad shrugged as the two of them watched the plane slowly catch further on fire. "Oh, I'm sure its fine. It's down in the loading area. FAR away from the engine fire."

Glomgold opened his beak to continue arguing but by this point, both Fenton and Scrooge had stood up and walked over to them. "Oh, stop yer belly achin'!" He turned his attention to Launchpad. "Launchpad, go and put that fire out! We'll be needin' that plane t'get back home and you're gonnae have t'fix it! So, I suggest yeh get to it before it burns to a crisp!"

Launchpad shook his head. "No can do, Mr. McDee."

"And why's that!?" squawked the old miser.

The pilot in question gestured towards the plane. "Cause it looks like the local fire department is already doin' it for me. Heh heh."

McDuck whipped his head around to see that it was true. Half a dozen men were now housing off the fire. One of them was also running towards them.  
Coming to an abrupt stop, the gentlemen asked them in a panicked voice, "Monsieur! Are you alright!? The plane- Were you the only ones on board!? Where is the pilot!? Are they-"

Launchpad raised his hand. "Me. I was the pilot. AM the pilot. And I'm a McQuack, meaning there is no such thing as a bad landing so long as you can walk away from it!" he beamed.

The man gave him a curious look before turning to Scrooge and Glomgold. "Am I to assume you are Monsieur's McDuck and Glomgold."

"That I am, the great Flintheart Glomgold" gloated Glomgold, finding his cane and hammering it into the ground for emphasis. "One of the world's richest ducks and don't yeh be forgetting that."

Scrooge made a face before offering his hand in a handshake. "And I am Scrooge McDuck. THE richest duck in the world" He glared at Glomgold, who only glared back. "Pleasure to meet yeh, lad. Only, I wish it were under better circumstances.

"And I'm Fenton" piped up the accountant. "Pretty sure I'm the poorest accountant in the world."

The gentleman in uniform nodded with a polite smile. "Pleasure to meet you all. Our crew will take care of your plane-"

"I'd rather me own pilot and mechanic do that, thank you" snipped Scrooge with a sniff.

"It would be no trouble-"

"Save for the money that would come out of me wallet for your assistance. I said my pilot can deal with it" sneered Scrooge.  
The gentleman snapped his mouth shut and nodded. "If you insist, monsieur."

"I do" was the grumbled reply. Scrooge glanced over and saw Fenton splayed out on the ground. "Fenton, are yeh alright?"

"Hmmm...fine now that I'm on the beloved ground. I'm not gonna leave you ever again, great mother Earth!" sighed Fenton.

Scrooge made a face as he realized the younger mallard was kissing the cement. He reached down and grabbed Fenton's arm, pulling him to his feet. "Get up."  
Fenton glanced around him and all four of them took in the sights around them. They were in a small valley, surrounded by green hills that were mostly covered in trees and grasses. The sun was in the middle of the sky and there was a soft breeze in the air. "Wow...So this is France..." awed Fenton.

Scrooge nodded as he took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Aye, laddie. It's been a bumpy landin', but we made it t'France." He smiled in excitement, knowing that he was closer to his beloved Golden Heart than ever before.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: So, I FINALLY updated this. Hopefully you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
